Alanna
by It'sBeckyBitch
Summary: The Young Justice team gets a new addition and almost everyone is taking it well. Frenemies, Jealous Martians and more :D. Rated T, beacuse you never know.
**AN** : Hey guys :P it's about 3 am where I am and I just finished binge-watching Young Justice ... again! I sooo love Superboy and Roy :D they're the sexy, brooding type. So here's my little drabble (it takes place after season 1) with my OC; Alanna. It's not great but hopefully it gets better as it goes along.

I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters (except my OC) I'm simply using them for non-profitable entertainment

So anyways... here we go!

- **Chapter 1: Relieved** -

M'gaan sat on her bed, engulfed in one of the books her uncle had recently recommended to her. _Dr. Martin Luther King: I have a Dream_. It reminded her of back home, how the whites Martians were considered inferior to the greens. It was odd to think that there was a time where her team would have treated their leader (Aqualad) differently. She was so engrossed by the contents of the books that when Aqualad called through the intercom for all the team members to assemble in the meeting room, she fell off her bed in surprise.

After pushing herself up off the ground and once again becoming aware of her surroundings, she levitated a few inches of the ground and made her way to the common room, where Artemis, Conner and Wally stood in a semi-circle already facing Aqualad.

"What's going on?" she inquired, making her presence known amongst them.

The atlantian shifted his gaze onto her and replied smoothly, "Let's wait till the rest of the team arrives."

Sensing something in his voice, she simply nodded.

The group of five waited patiently as the missing team members filed into the room.

"Alright, can you tell us what's going on now?" Superboy asked. Aqualad nodded once before moving from his spot in front of them to reveal a shorter brown-skinned girl. "This", he motioned to the girl, "is Alanna".

All the eyebrows in the room shot up. _Was she always standing there?_ The unspoken question rang through the room? M'gaan studied the girl along with the rest of the team.

She had a complexion much like Aqualad's, with animated green eyes, a cute button nose and round lips that were painted a bold red. Her hair was in a high ponytail with curly waves that cascaded to the middle of her back.

The mocha-skinned girl bit her lip awkwardly and shifted her weight from one foot to another uncomfortably as a silence filled the room and the weight of the eyes on her became enormous. She wore a plain white tank top with a skull on the front. As for pants she wore ripped black jeans and paired them with matching black combat boots.

 _She was definitely attractive, well by human standard at least,_ the Martian thought to herself.

The girl- Alanna- looked up from the flooring that she was studying quietly and looked at the group that stood before her. "Hi" she waved awkwardly, knowing that the silence that followed hadn't helped.

"She's going to be living here with us," Aqualad spoke, breaking the room's spell of silence, "Although I'm not sure for how long". All attention was redirected to him and the girl relaxed as he continued speaking, she hated being the center of attention.

"Batman picked her up on the east coast, and suggested that she join us immediately"

Robin then piped in, "If she managed to wow Batman, she's gotta be pretty good."

"Well...I don't know about that", Alanna droned shyly.

"Show them", Aqualad prompted. She nodded and exhaled before looking upwards. Her eyes took on a bright white glow and two new figures appeared next to her almost instantly and took on her exterior. As her eyes dimmed, there she stood with two carbon copies of herself, each on one side.

She blushed lightly, but you could hardly tell under her bronzed skin tone.

They all then stood staring at the now three Alanna's. Wally was the first to recover from his bewilderment. He walked over to the new potential object of his affections.

"The only think better than one hot babe, is two", he casually slung an arm over her shoulder "and boy have you just made my day", he grinned boyishly.

The others, having witnessed their exchange; groaned, rolled their eyes, or both.

Alanna studied the rest of the group; they were all attractive, young and extremely fit.

A throat being cleared sounded, directing everyone's attention to the back of the room. M'gaan whipped her head around to locate the source of the noise, to surprisingly find a familiar clone making his way across the room to Alanna. (She managed to wiggle out from under Wally's hold) He stood about a foot away from her and stuck out his hand. "I'm Superboy," he began "but everyone calls me Connor".

The Martian's eyebrows went up for the second time.

There was something about that situation that caused an odd feeling in M'gaan. Whether it was the proximity of her clone boyfriend to the new girl, or the fact that he wasn't even this hospitalitic ( **A/N: made-up word** ) when first meeting her.

Alanna took her hand in his and smiled at him, relieved to have a little break from the speedster's personality. "I'm Alanna Tairo and it's nice to meet you, Superboy" she replied politely.

The Martian's gaze stayed on their conjoined hands as the new girl had yet to release his. A sour feeling spreading over her body. But before Conner and Alanna could get more acquainted, Robin had interrupted and was now fighting with the Wally for her attention. Now it was Megan's turn to relax a little. _What's wrong with me? Am I jealous or something? No, never_. She shook her head and averted the silly thought.

The Martian returned her attention to the scene before her and realized how rude she was being as the rest of the team was busy introducing themselves and welcoming their newest teammate as she stood in the back. She made her way to the center of everyone's attention. She put on a wide grin to welcome the new girl. _Who knows, we could end up being great friends! Aqualad did say she would be staying at the mountain._

Alanna's gaze rested on the green-skinned human making her way towards her. She paused for a second, a little taken back by the exotic skin color before continuing smoothly with her own smile.

"Hi", she greeted the Martian, still studying her complexion intently.

"Hello!" M'gaan replied perkily. If M'gaan was uncomfortable about the girl studying her, she definitely didn't show it.

"My name is M'gaan, but you can call me Megan if you prefer, it's my earth name."

Alanna paused once again, not noticing the difference in articulation in the two name options.

"Well…Megan, I look forward to getting to know you better", she replied sincerely.

"Hopefully! I'll be living here with you. It's going to be so much fun!" Megan grinned widely.

"Really? That's awesome!" Alanna held a matching grin.

And M'gaan couldn't help but agree with her, it was going to be amazing to finally have a companion around besides Superboy, not that she didn't appreciate the alone time with him. It's just that he barely ever came out of his room so it often like she was living alone.

"That's right", Megan stated "it'll be me, you and Conner. But don't expect to see him around much though-"

"Conner?" the new girl slightly interrupted, her eyebrows pressed together trying to remember the familiar name.

"Yeah, you just met him" M'gaan reminded her, "He's right over there; the broody teen in a black tee". She gestured to the clone who was now talking with Aqualad in a low voice on the farther end of the room.

After Alanna located him, she turned back to her conversation with M'gaan.

"Ohhh, him" she nodded, forming an 'o' with her mouth.

She took a moment to think about something and then turned her big green orbs towards M'gaan and the ends of her perfectly plump, red lips pulled up into a sly smirk. "You're right; this is going to be fun."

M'gaan looked at her new friend with a bittersweet feeling.

 **A/N:** If there are any errors let me know, I'm only human :p and so the next chapters are going to be from everyone else's point of view, and speaking of views… PLEASE REVIEW and I would love some constructive criticism :3 don't forget to tell me what you think so far! :D and I'm still not sure about who I'm pairing with who so if you have any ideas let me know Ciao!


End file.
